


Package Deal

by Sandaramet



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandaramet/pseuds/Sandaramet
Summary: Jongdae is curious as to where Joonmyun goes every time he leaves the EXO dorms late at night. When he's suddenly offered to come along, Joonmyn has a condition that leaves him speechless.





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> I saw a JGV gif on tumblr:  
> http://78.media.tumblr.com/23668d6ef41d5e93324c877058d1a7c4/tumblr_mtvoremXbZ1rselg2o1_500.gif  
> (NSFW)  
> And thought the bottom looked like Chen.  
> Then this just kind of happened.
> 
> This is a crosspost from AFF.

 

“Jongdae, I need you to wear this for me,” smiling as usual, Joonmyun tosses something onto Jongdae's lap.

Thick, red elastic bands make a weird crisscross pattern, a flimsy black fabric attached to them. Jongdae frowns at what is written repeatedly on the bands: “GOOD MEN WEAR”, and looks at the leader of EXO in disbelief.

“You need me... To wear- what is this?”

Joonmyun's smile grows.

“Jock strap.”

“Jock strap?”

“Jock strap. You begged me to take you along on my “mysterious night trips”, didn't you?”

“Well, yes, no I didn't beg, but-”

“Great! We're leaving right after you've changed.”

Joonmyun's sweet smile never fades and Jongdae's chest feels uncomfortably tight as he tries to look anywhere but Joonmyun's lips.

 

The EXO dorms have been quiet for some time before two figures sneak out unnoticed a little past midnight. They hail a cab and as one pulls up, Joonmyun gives Jongdae one of his reassuring eye-smiles. When the other's shoulders are still as tense as ever, he gives an extra pat with the hand that is not occupied holding onto a suspicious-looking black bag. The warmth of his palm sticks to Jongdae's skin and burns pleasantly.

“Where to, sir?”

“Park 365 Hotel, please.”

“Hyung, a hotel?” Jongdae whispers as he shifts into the leather seats of the cab. He's become very aware of the elastic bands now lightly pressing around his upper thighs, right beneath his ass cheeks. Shifting slightly again, he notices Joonmyun looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

 

The two of them are standing in front of a hotel room door, Joonmyun with a key card in hand.

“Okay, listen, you wanted to tag along, but I'm not going to force you into doing anything you're not comfortable with. You are to keep quiet about this, though.”

Jongdae peers curiously at Joonmyun, though a feeling of uncertainty is continuously poking him in his guts. But as he studies Joonmyun's posture, total confidence and at ease, he relaxes once again and nods. Joonmyun smiles and sticks his key card into the door's slot until the little red light turns green.

 

“I bring gifts! Lube, toys and Jongdae!”

Jongdae's eyebrows disappear behind his bangs and he chokes on his own spit as his brain registers just what is being implied.

He stops dead in his tracks, but Joonmyun catches his arms and drags him inside. A familiar face appears from the bathroom, body only wrapped in a standard white hotel towel. He's handsome even without professional makeup and styling, damp hair framing his face, half covering a pair of slanted, fox-like eyes.

“Who? Oh, Chen?,” a smirk plays upon his lips, “He looks lost.”

Jongdae mentally kicks the cat who has his tongue. “Uh, Himchan-sshi...?”

 

“Drop the formalities, please, call me hyung,” a wink is sent in Jongdae's direction and Joonmyun scoffs.

“You're gonna scare him away with your dumb if you continue.”

Himchan looks unfazed. “So he's joining us tonight?”

“I don't know, is he?” Joonmyun looks at Jongdae with an intensity he only ever sees him with onstage, and it churns his insides with that fondness he's been desperately trying to get rid off the last couple of months. His eyes flicker and attaches themselves to the carpet.

Himchan chuckles, “So, did you just randomly pick a member, or is he the one wh-”

“Himchan.”

His smirk grows wider until his teeth shows, “Ah, I see.”

Jongdae's stomach somersaults. I see? While trying to appear calm, he glances at Joonmyun and cringes when their eyes meet. His whole body tenses.

“Jongdae-yah.”

 

Joonmyun knows?

 

“Jongdae...”

 

He knows. Of course he'd fucking know, Jongdae has been too obvious. Looking at Joonmyun too often, touching him, clinging to him, acting like a needy fucking-

He hears a heavy sigh, “Hyung, could you make him relax? I'm tired and the thought of just getting a show tonight is extremely tempting.”

 

Himchan scoffs loudly, “Are you fucking serious? The kid likes you and you're pushing him towards a guy he barely knows?”

Both Himchan and Jongdae watches as Joonmyun settles into a chair, but not before turning it for a perfect view of the queen sized bed.

“Yes. If he wants to like me he has to like you too. It's a package deal.”

Jongdae feels out of his element and furiously denies himself the privilege of feeling unfairly treated. It seems this thing the visual of B.A.P and his leader have, has been going on for a while.

It's been going on for a while and Jongdae has been completely clueless.

 

Arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, and a warm chest presses up against his back. Jongdae looks down and sees the towel on the floor.

“You're fucking incorrigible. Maybe I'll just take him for myself then, he's cute.”

“Then I'll just take you, and still have you both.”

Himchan breathes into Jongdae's ear “incorrigible, insatiable and greedy,” it sends shivers down his spine, “Remind me why we're together?”

Jongdae’s breath hitches at the words and he hears Joonmyun chuckle.

“'Cause you're just as incorrigible, insatiable and greedy.”

Himchan just huffs at that, as he encircles his arms around Jongdae's waist and rests his hands on his zipper, “If you want me to stop, just tell me.”

 

Jongdae is in a daze, fighting to keep his feelings in check and his thoughts rational.

Himchan takes his silence as compliance and nimble fingers pry open his jeans. Jongdae can't take his eyes away from Joonmyun watching them, gaze lazy, palms rubbing slowly at the front of his pants.

 

Himchan eases the jeans down Jongdae's thighs, and as the jock strap comes into plain view, both the man behind him and the man sitting in front of him lets out a noise of appreciation. He had forgotten all about it in his confusion, but is made very aware as Himchan suddenly has a handful of plump butt cheek in each palm. Eyes wide and holding his breath he looks to Joonmyun for something, anything, but is rewarded with a smirk in place of the usual reassuring smile.

 

“This is definitely your doing, Joonmyun.”

Joonmyun lets out a confirming hum and Himchan chuckles as he walks backwards towards the bed. Jongdae is tugged along, struggling with the pants around his thighs and finally dropping down in Himchan's lap with a small thump. Experienced hands are quick to discard both his t-shirt and the rest of his jeans into a pile on the floor, and suddenly Jongdae realize his bare bum is perfectly situated right on top of Himchan's crotch. Something half hard is pressing against him and he turns his head to make a weak protest, but his lips are met by plumper ones in a quick experimental peck. Himchan’s lips feel strangely comforting and safe.

 

“Were you about to say something, babe?”

“Babe? No... I-,” his answer is cut short as Himchan flips both of them over in one smooth movement. Jongdae's calves are hanging off the edge of the bed with the weight of the other on top of him, and he's slid further onto it by a secure grip at his armpits. The friction on the flimsy fabric that covers his front makes him discover just how hard he is and a groan rips through his throat. Himchan laughs breathlessly as he starts showering Jongdae's back in attentive, fluttery butterfly kisses.

 

Small mewls leave Jongdae as he feels Himchan trailing his way down on each side of his spine with soft lips, towards his lower back. As the other reaches the sensitive flesh of his asscheeks, Jongdae tenses. The sensation of Himchan letting his breath ghost over skin, switching between hot exhales and cold puffs, clouds his mind further.

Suddenly something wet travels up the entirety of his buttocks and he spasms at the tickle before deciding enough is enough.

 

 

Jongdae rolls himself over underneath Himchan and tries to crash their lips together by a clumsy grip on the other's chin, and as Himchan seemingly understands he has breached Jongdae's defenses, his advances grow bolder.

Kissing his way up Jongdae's stomach and pecks, he uses one hand to pin Jongdae's arm above his head and the other to caress Jongdae's inner thighs. Lips attach themselves to skin again and again, and brands it with dark marks. Jongdae is positively delirious.

 

“No visible marks, hyung.”

 

Himchan squeaks and turns quickly, “Jesus fuck, Joonmyun! I forgot you were there.” Joonmyun's voice is strained and breathy as he makes a disapproving sound, “Don't stop. Just keep going.”

 

Jongdae figures his returned uncertainty must show on his face while he looks at the source of all his worries, because Himchan cups his face and places a light peck on his lips. He drugs Jongdae again with intoxicating kisses and warm palms dragging over planes of rapidly relaxing muscles. Himchan's hand finds its way under the elastic bands of the jock strap and he strokes the hardness there while settling between Jongdae's legs, sliding the fabric down and off with him.

“Joonmyun, where's your gift?”

“You're about to fuck him.”

“I meant the lube and toys.”

“Just, wai-,” a groan is heard and then heavy breathing. Himchan turns his head and looks at Joonmyun with wide eyes, “Did you just come?”

Jongdae gazes at Joonmyun to find him reaching for a box of tissues, face flushed.

“I'll go get the lube...”

 

“Um...”

Himchan looks at Jongdae “What is it, kitten?”

“Kitten? No, it's... Really, well- I just...,” brows furrowed and body tense, Jongdae tries explaining while crossing his arms over his chest. The other's eyes widen, “Jongdae-yah, is this your first time?”

“No! Or, I mean, I've fooled around before? But I guess, not-”

“You'll be the first to put your dick up his ass. Catch!”

“Joonmyun, I swear to fucking Jesus,” Himchan misses the bottle and it lands in the sheets beside Jongdae's head, “Poppin' Cherries Flavored Lube!” he reads, before slender fingers find it.

 

“Relax princess, I'll treat you like a precious baby animal.” Jongdae cringes at the new nickname but relaxes visibly nonetheless. Himchan completely changes expression that same second, and Joonmyun is back in his chair, watching them intently as Himchan pops open the bottle and coats his fingers generously.

Kisses and small licks at Jongdae's inner thighs function as distraction while Himchan dribbles the cold, thick liquid down his crack before catching the excess lube with his fingers. He runs them up and down over Jongdae's rim and tells him to “take a deep breath” before carefully sliding a finger inside.

Oh.

“That... Feels really weird.”

“Doesn't hurt?”

“N-no, just weird.”

“I'll add another finger now.”

It's a stretch, but Himchan's fingers are slender enough to fit two without any pain involved. He studies Jongdae’s face intently all the while, looking for signs of discomfort. Himchan keeps kneading and kissing Jongdae's thighs and calves while small sighs and moans fill the room. As he's making scissoring and stretching motions to fit a third finger, a shadow appears at his side.

“You're so fucking slow.”

“And you're fucking impatient.” A grunt is all Himchan gets for reply.

“Then be a good boy and bring me a condom.”

Joonmyun growls but complies.

 

After fitting the fourth digit, Jongdae is panting and sweating at the stretch and the tiny jolts of pleasure tickling his skin. All thoughts and feelings of confusion are gone as his cock is rock hard and making a pool of wetness on his stomach. Joonmyun slaps his hands away whenever he tries to relieve himself. He's buzzing with pent up tension and frustration.

“Hyung...”

Joonmyun just chuckles but Himchan slips his fingers out of Jongdae's asshole and slides over him to whisper “Ready?” in his ear. He manages to breathe out a “Yes.” before Himchan reaches down again to position himself at Jongdae's entrance and presses the tip inside.

A mix between a sob and a moan rip through Jongdae's throat and Himchan pauses.

“N-no, don't stop!”

Himchan narrows his eyes in concentration and slowly inches in.

“The kid asks you to pound him.”

Himchan gives Joonmyun a sharp stare, “Fuck you.”

“No, you fuck him.”

Himchan huffs but pushes all the way in and Joonmyun smirks like he's won the fucking lottery. With a scoff in his partner’s direcion Himchan starts to rock in and out of Jongdae slowly, letting him adjust to the feeling. He's is still hovering over him, arms on each side of the younger's head.

 

Jongdae feels like he's about to lose his mind and looks with pleading eyes at Himchan whose attention is never leaving him for a second. He picks up his pace, going deeper with each thrust, until-

Jongdae's body writhes as a pang of pleasure shoots though his body.

 

“There?”

Himchan angles his thrusts to hit the spot that makes Jongdae's vision go blurry, and he arches his back as the other grips at his shoulders to go harder. Jongdae is so close. Himchan buries his face in Jongdae's neck and mouths and licks at it until he suddenly bites down and swears.

“What the fu-” his sentence is cut short and his pace falters. Jongdae refocuses his eyes and looks over Himchan's back.

Joonmyun's kneeling behind Himchan and is, judging by the content look on his face, the reason for Himchan's outburst. Looking further, Jongdae sees he has two digits knuckle-deep in Himchan's ass.

 

“Why did you stop, Himchan?”

Jongdae can hear the smirk in Joonmyun's voice. Himchan growls and turns around.

“I hate you so fucking much.”

“Your boycunt tells me differently.”

“Don't call it boycunt, you fucking imbecile.”

 

“Hyung...”

Himchan snaps his head around and gives Jongdae a little peck, “Sorry babybird, you were about to come?” Jongdae's cheeks heat up but his embarrassment is forgotten as soon as Himchan starts moving again. Himchan's rhythm is off and as he buries his head in the crook of Jongdae's neck to stifle broken moans, Jongdae realizes that Joonmyun is still behind Himchan, pumping his fingers in and out at an unforgiving pace.

One more time Jongdae is feeling the build-up of his orgasm.

But Himchan's uneven rhythm turns to an abrupt stop with an extra hard thrust, and he collapses in a sweaty mess on top of him.

_Jongdae is so close._

His cock is squeezed in between his and Himchan's bodies, and his desperation for relief is burning in is gut. Himchan manages to slip out and roll off while stroking Jongdae's hair and telling him how good he is.

Jongdae almost starts sobbing as Joonmyun slaps his hands away yet again when he tries reaching down, but his sobs turn into guttural moans and hiccups as the other wraps his lips around him instead. Keeping Jongdae's hips in a steady grip, Joonmyun forgoes all teasing and starts bobbing up and down while making obscene slurping noises. Himchan's head comes into view and he latches his lips onto a nipple as he rakes his nails up and down Jongdae's abdomen. Joonmyun moans around his dick, and the sound makes delicious vibrations, Jongdae whimpers and grips at Himchan's hair before teetering over the edge and shooting white strings of cum down Joonmyun's throat. Back arching, hips stuttering and legs twitching, he whimpers again as Joonmyun swallows around him. His head is buzzing and his body feels heavy and light at the same time. Jongdae sighs softly as Joonmyun crawls up to join Himchan at his side, sandwiching Jongdae between them.

 

“So,” begins Joonmyun casually, before planting a kiss on Jongdae's mouth. He can taste himself on Joonmyun's lips, “Are you game?”

“You're horrible with words, do you know that?” Himchan shakes his head and lays it down on Jongdae's shoulder.

“Does that mean I can keep Himchan hyung, too?”

Joonmyun chuckles and reaches over Jongdae to stick his tongue in Himchan's mouth, and strangely it doesn't feel wrong seeing them like that.

“Wow, he tastes so much better than you, Joonmyun.”

“Himchan...”

 

They start teasing each other again and Jongdae smiles fondly. He falls asleep to name calling and swears, as Joonmyun claims no matter what the other two do, they're still his.

 

Jongdae thinks he can get used to this.


End file.
